Anti-tampering protection has become increasingly important in the mobile space, as several tools exist to decompile and reverse engineer applications. One approach to combat reverse engineering is to obfuscate the application code and code flow combined with checksum code to detect tampering. After code obfuscation, the application code needs to be retested to ensure that the code transformation has not damaged the application. For a cloud service obfuscator, this retesting will normally require that the customer submit their application and then rerun their tests on the obfuscated application. If any issues are found, the application needs to be resubmitted for obfuscation with notes about what code to avoid obfuscating.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current techniques for remote obfuscation.